


Memories

by Natade13



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Other, bc its my fic and none of yall can stop me, bc those are the only ones ive really fully played, exploring botw links memories and memories of links past lives, mainly references skyward sword; twilight princess; wind waker; and ocarina of time, trans girl Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natade13/pseuds/Natade13
Summary: At night, she can live the lives of all those beofre her.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Playing botw gives me so many story ideas but i never really. write them

At night, Link dreams.

Some nights she soars on the back of a giant crimson bird, racing through the clouds and over islands that float in the sky. Some part of her, every time, wonders how the crops of rock and grass stay suspended in the air but something, a larger part of herself reminds her that, no, it's not weird. That's how it's always been.

In those dreams, it's usually just her and the bird. Somehow she knows that bird is hers. Sometimes she's not alone. Some nights a blue bird flies alongside her, and she's laughing with someone - someone who's face she can never remember, but who's laugh and presence is comforting and familiar.

Other nights, she thinks she's a dog. Or a wolf, maybe. There's a weight on her back and a voice giggling in her ears that's vaguely annoying, but holds that same reassuring quality of the laughter from her other dreams. In these dreams, most nights, the sky is all shades of gold and pink and violet that, while beautiful, make her uneasy. Rarely, she sees children. They are scared, and they are lost, but they trust her.

Some dreams find her on a ship, the same red as the bird, sailing through the ocean as easily as she soared through the skies. It's not always that red boat. Other times it's a large ship that, somehow, she knows belongs to a gang of pirates that she trusts. She doesn't know why she trusts them. There's a girl, when she's on the pirate ship. A girl her age with a red necktie and a confident grin that is simultaneously comforting and anxiety-inducing.

Most confusing are the dreams where things change. Sometimes, in these dreams, she's a child - no older than 10 years of age. When she's not a child, she's an adult - if just barely. She can't figure out why that is, or why there seems to be simply nothing between those years, but she knows they're the same. The same world. The same life. In these dreams, she has a small blue instrument and a fairy that hides inside the long cap that seems ever-present through all these fantasies. 

In these dreams, she knows. She knows that she is the Hero, and these are all her lives. Different lives, but hers nonetheless. She knows that the very first her was a prisoner, set free by a goddess only to be killed by a demon. After that, she was the bird-rider, the Knight who journeyed ancient Hyrule to save her best friend. Years upon years stack up, countless lives and timelines burring - a wolf venturing twilight, a boy traveling through time, a sailor who just wanted to save his sister, a child replaying the same three days for  
eternity. It never stopped. Death was temporary and after every death came new life.

The main constant was Her. 

Her goddess, her friend, her leader, her partner, her Princess.

She was nearly always there, at some point in any given life. In some, like the second life, they had grown up together, fallen in love, cared for each other. In others, like the life in the twilight, She was merely her Princess, a ruler who she must help lest Hyrule fall to ruin. 

She couldn't remember her own Princess. She figured, well, all of these versions of Her were hers. But she couldn't remember the Princess from her current life. She knew Her voice, knew Her story, though in fragments, knew Her purpose. But she didn't know Her face. She didn't know who she was to Her.

Every time she woke up, she forgot all this. No - that's not quite right. She remembered, vaguely, but there was nothing to remind her. She found pieces of armor, rumors and places reminiscent of past lives. Mount Nabooru - named after a Gerudo sage from her life adrift in time. Ralis Pond - here she sat and remembered the young Zoran prince from the twilit world. Owlan Bridge - she zoned out during a travelers story of the bridges history as she remembered the patient instructor from her life in the skies. 

She was confused by these past lives, though she figured she was always confused nowadays. She wondered if she was any better before, when she still had her memories of this life. Sitting atop Vah Ruta now, she closed her eyes, silently wept for the Zora princess who had loved her, and remembered one from long ago, trapped by cruel destiny like the rest of them.


End file.
